This invention is directed to a novel tow hook for securing a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. More specifically, described is a novel tow hook for securing a device to be towed to a towing vehicle having a bracket secured to the towing vehicle and a loop and hook for securing a tether where the loop and hook are pivotable relative to the bracket.
One common method of coupling a towing vehicle to a device to be towed is by means of a tether, such as a chain, strap, rope or the like. Various tow adapters for coupling towing vehicles to devices to be towed by a tether have been proposed in the prior art. These prior art devices do not allow for attaching the tether to the towing adapter securely, requiring the tether to be tied or otherwise attached to the tow adapter. Moreover, these prior art tow adapters are not flexible and receptive to facilitate towing.
It may be desired to tow a vehicle using a hook-and-loop assembly for securely connecting a towing vehicle to a device to be towed by means of a tether. However, when the towing vehicle is not being used to tow a device, it may be desirable to have the towing adapter moved to a storage position to prevent damage or injury. It is therefore desirous to have a tow hook system that is capable of selectively accommodating a tether secured to a hook and loop assembly or being moved to a storage position.
Disclosed is a tow adapter for coupling a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The device comprises a bracket adapted to be attached to a vehicle to support a tow adapter; a loop suitable to support a tether to enable the towing vehicle to tow a device to be towed, the loop having a first end and a second end each adapted to be mounted to the bracket; a hook positioned central of the loop, the loop and hook pivotable relative to the bracket; and the hook and loop are adapted to enable a tether to thread through the loop and attach to the hook.
According to a first alternative embodiment, the loop may be secured to the hook and the hook and loop pivot together relative to the bracket. In another embodiment, the hook and loop pivot independently relative to one another.
The tow adapter may include a pin or threaded rod adapted to provide the pivot between the bracket and loop and hook.
The bracket of the tow adapter may be alternatively a single stamped piece having a portion providing stops for the loop or hook; or may be a welded assembly including a stop for at least one of the loop or hook.
Also disclosed in this application is a kit for a tow adapter suitable for coupling a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The kit includes a bracket securable to the towing vehicle, the bracket includes a U-shaped loop having opposite first and second ends for receiving a tether for towing the device to be towed and a hook central of the opposite first and second ends. The hook and loop are pivotable relative to the bracket. The kit also includes fasteners suitable to fasten the bracket to the vehicle.
In one embodiment, the kit includes a tether, such as a chain or strap, for coupling the device to be towed to the towing vehicle.
In various other embodiments, the bracket is a single stamped piece having a portion providing stops for the loop or hook. Further to this embodiment, the loop may pivot relative to the bracket. In further aspects, the first and second ends each include an opening for receiving a pin and the kit further includes said pin. The pin may be a threaded rod.
In another embodiment, the bracket comprises a welded assembly. Further to this embodiment, the hook pivots relative to the bracket. The hook pivots about a pin or threaded rod. The hook may be secured to the pin and include a stop for limiting rotation of the hook about the pin.
Finally disclosed is a method for securing a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The method includes the steps of assembling a tow adapter having a loop suitable to support a tether to enable the vehicle to tow a device to be towed, the loop having a first end and a second end attached to a bracket and a hook attached to the bracket central of the loop, the loop and hook pivotable relative to the bracket; attaching the bracket to the vehicle; and attaching a tether to the device to be towed, threading the tether over and through the loop, and attaching the tether to the hook.
In various alternative embodiments of this method, the hook and loop may be pivotable relative to one another.